


Ganondorf's Queen

by Emperorslover



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe, F/M, Ganondorf wins, Hopefully slow build, Hyrule Warriors Gonandorf, Link and Zelda lose, Main females starts out as a large cat, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperorslover/pseuds/Emperorslover
Summary: It has been a few hundred years still Ganondorf defeated Princess Zelda and the Hero of Time Link and taken full control of Hyrule and how he found he wanted a Queen.Enter Siren, a beautiful Island princess cursed to be a cat like monster. Instantly Ganondorf wants her, he promises to help her as long  as she became his.It seems like they were made for each other, or maybe she was made for him.Not set in any Timeline. Ganondorf looks like he does in Hyrule Warriors.





	1. Ganondorf

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I have never played any LoZ games so if I get anything wrong I am wrong.

The unthinkable had happened, Hyrule had fallen into the hands of Ganondorf. Princess Zelda and her knight Link had been defeated. Ganondorf was now the King of Hyrule. At first most of the citizens of Hyrule believed that Zelda and Link would one day return and take the country back, but what they did not know was that Ganondorf had not killed the pair but trapped them in a small bubble just outside of time , the pair unable to age or die, stuck forever. Ganondorf was now free of them pair and had Hyrule all to himself. Ganondorf had decided that Hyrule wasn’t not enough after ruling for some time and started expanding his borders and soon was king to the largest growing country, he didn’t plan on stopping until he controlled everything. Ganondorf was not a horrible king as most had thought, he wasn’t benevolent but also was not unjust or cruel. People did not starve, taxes were not high. Ganondorf took care of his people and they soon became very loyal to him, they fought wars and did whatever he asked. Ganondorf ruled for so long that Princess Zelda and Link became nothing more then legends, stories and myths, they where lost to time. 

Ganondorf had been ruling for hundreds of years, using a mix of the Tri-force and magic to prolong his life and keep himself young. He had been ruling for so long that people started to worship him as some kind of god, for a while it pleased him but as time went on he found that he didn't seem to care either way. Ganondorf found that even though he had his people, his servants and concubines he was lonely. He watched as they all grew old with their lovers and families, he decided that he needed a wife, a Queen. Ganondorf married a few times but he was never happy, none of his wives truly care for him, they were loyal to him but they all had other reasons for marrying him. Some wanted the power, some the status, some the money and none had bore him a child. Ganondorf decide to let his wives grow old with comfort, most were happy with his decision but some got angry with him for not giving them eternal youth. They would yell at him until he order that be locked up their room until they died but one had attacked Ganondorf, she believed that if she couldn't have eternal youth then either could he and tried to kill him. The last anyone ever saw her alive was when she disappeared into Ganondorf’s chambers and then hearing an unearthly scream from her, everyone knew that Ganondorf had ended her life but no one know how. When they found her body it looked like a beast had ripped it apart, it had been so long since Ganondorf had to change into his beast form that the people believed it was apart of Zelda's and Link's story and wasn't true. But after the incident with that wife Ganondorf found that he didn’t have any more problems with his wives, but still Ganondorf was still lonely, he tried having more then one wife at a time but that didn’t help either.


	2. Finding her

Ganondorf had to head to a small port village, by this point Ganondorf had control of the entire land mass he lived on. He had his men start work on making massive ships, so that they could found new lands and to conquer them as well. Ganondorf heard word of the small port village being attack by monsters, he had sent soldiers but none came back. So Ganondorf decided to go himself and deal with the problem. It was going to take him three days to get there, so he took a small group servants and warriors. His current wife waving as he left, he didn't care much for her but he wanted children and she was willing to keep trying until they had children. Ganondorf and his small group started on their way, trying to get there as soon as they could. Ganondorf wanted to get this over and done, this was a waste of his time, having to deal with a few monsters in a small town wouldn't normally be worth his time but the town was where a portion of his ships where being made and he was bored.

The people of the small sea port village hid as large cat like monsters strolled down the streets, having taken the village. When the large cats arrived the people had tried to fight back but quickly found that the monsters were smart and powerful and were quickly overwhelmed. These monsters had appeared out of nowhere but didn't seem to want to move on from the village, close to the village was a forest, it was a dangerous place so the villagers never entered it. The villagers have known for awhile that there lived an unusual monster, it to was a pure white, purple eyed cat like monster but unlike the ones over running the village, it left the villagers alone and save a few children from other monsters. The villagers found that they trusted the white monster and when the other cat monsters attacked the white one came and took the children and those who could not fight to safety, the villagers were grateful of the white one. The village was controlled by the monsters for two weeks before soldiers come to save them but they where all slaughtered and another week and an half before Ganondorf arrived.

Red had caught her eye and she slipped through the trees to see where in come from, she was a little shocked to see a small group of people making their way through the forest. The one leading them had long red hair, dark skin, causing his hair stand out even more, and golden eyes. She titled her head slightly at the group before heading back to the small camp of villagers, she found the head of the camp and push her head against the older woman causing her to look down at her. She motioned for her to follow her, the older woman did and she lead her to the small group. The older woman's eyes widened with shock and she sob in relief before racing out to meet them, she bowed to the red haired male and told him everything she knew. He demanded that the older woman take them to their camp, he demanded to meet the monster that saved them causing her tail to flick, she was annoyed, who did he think that he was. She raced back to the camp and took up her spot in her tree, the small group reached them soon. The red haired male walked into the camp like he owned the place, everyone bowing to him.

“Where is it?” He growled, causing everyone to look up.

“Please forgive us, our king, but what is it?" One of the braver boys asked, the male set his golden eyes upon the young boy.

“The monster, the beast. Whatever it is you call it?” He growled, all of the villages looked scared. “Well?”

A deep growled left her throat causing the massive red haired man to look up at her, she got up and dropped down in front of him. His eyes widen for the slightest moment, her eyes narrowed up at him.

It was beautiful, pure white fur and purple eyes, Ganondorf had never seen anything like it. He had planned to use it to find out what it was and what would harm and kill it but now he wanted to keep this beast. It was gorgeous, he must have it. The giant cat growled as he reached out for it, it tail flicking, it's nails extending for all of it's toes. Purple eyes narrowed as it pulled up it's lips, shows off it massive teeth. It could easily rip something apart with it teeth, it made Ganondorf what it more. He would keep it by his side, train it to kill on command.

She didn’t like the way the red hair male was staring at her, he again tried to touch her this time she swiped at him, he pulled away just in time. A smirk grew on his face as he stepped closer to her and with speed that she had never seen before grabbed ahold of her neck, lifting her off the ground.

“You will obey me!” He growled slightly, his voice was deep and dark. She heard herself growl again, she could hear to children cry out.

“Please King Ganondorf, let Snow down.” They cried, Ganondorf looked around and realised that the village were scared for her. “Please she has been nothing but kind to us.”

“You would protect this monster?” He asked, laughter in his voice.

_‘I_ _am not a monster!’_ She cried out, it wasn’t the first time she had tried to talk but nobody seemed to be able to hear her. Ganondorf snapped his eyes to her, a frown on his face.

“Did you just speak?” He questioned, she blinked at him, did he hear her?

_‘I am not a monster.'_  She tried again, Ganondorf lifted her in closer.

“If you are not a monster then what are you?” He asked, it-no she- could use magic to speak but it seemed that he was the only one who could hear her.

_‘I am a woman. I am not a monster.’_ Something in the way she said it made him think that maybe she was no longer sure what she was. _‘We were cursed and we changed and for awhile we were fine like this but then they started acting like monsters, but I didn't, I don't want to lose myself. Please if you can hear me you can help me, please I want to be me again.’_

“Be mine and I will.” His voice softened, placing her back down on the ground. She nodded, walking over to his leg, rubbing her head against his hand. He smirked and gave her an affectionate scratched her on the head. She made a purring noise and he chuckle, he hadn't expected it to be so easy but now she was his. He headed towards to head tents that the female leader of the camp had told him that was where she slept, she had offered her tent to him. He entered the tent with his new pet following him in, he sat down on the bed and she sat down next to him and placed her head on his lap, he started stroking her. She started to make a quiet purring noise, she snuggled up closer to him. “What is your name, white one?”

_‘Siren.’_ She purred, rolled her head under his hand. _‘I was human once.’_

Ganondorf smile grew, if she is this beautiful as a cat than she would be gorgeous as a woman. He was going to have to find out how to brake her curse then he would make her his next wife, maybe even his Queen, out of all his wives he haven't named any of them his Queen. Almost as if she could read his thoughts, she sat up and licked his face.

_‘Thank you.’_ She purred, nuzzling her nose against his cheek. His scent was strong, he smelt like the burning wood and like the earth after it rain and of something she had never smelt before, it was almost dry. She liked the way he smelt, it was dark and forbidden. Ganondorf ran his hand over her cheek and her eyes slide shut, her purring grew louder. Because her eyes were closed she did not see the way Ganondorf’s golden eyes soften or the almost kind smile on his lips.

“I must sleep now if I am going to be able to do battle with the beasts tomorrow.” Ganondorf murmured, he gave her one last stroke before getting up. “Stay here.”

Siren watched as he walked out of the tent, she curled up on his bed and she waited for him to return. It was nice and warm in here, it had been a while since she had slept inside. Soon she fell asleep, it was a while before Ganondorf return to the tent, having needed to talk to his warriors about how they would attack tomorrow. He hadn't wanted Siren there, the monsters he will be killing were once people to her and she might still care for them. He frown at himself, time must have made him soft, he would not have care about that before. Ganondorf froze when he entered his tent, there was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen sleeping in his bed. Her skin was tan, as if she spent a lot of time in the sun. Her skin made her hair stand out, it was pure white. The exact same colour as Siren. Ganondorf let a smirk grow on his face, so she changed forms when she slept. That helped him with working out what kind of curse had been placed on her and her people. Ganondorf hadn't seen people who looked like her before, so either there was a place in Hyrule that he had not conquered yet or she was from across the ocean. As one of Ganondorf’s servants entered the tent with a small bowl of water, Ganondorf moved over to the young woman and pulled the furs over her body. The Hylian servant looked at Siren with distain, she tried to hide it from Ganondorf but failed.

“Are you going to do your job or are you going to be useless?” Ganondorf snapped, causing the Hylian servant to place the bowl down on the ground and move over to help her King out of his armour and help him change his clothes before he dismissed her, she bowed as she left but not before she shot Siren a dirty look. Ganondorf decided to ignore the stupid girl and slipped under the furs with Siren, after he got comfortable he lightly pulled her closer to him. She shifted until she was laying her head on his chest, Ganondorf smirked before closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	3. Princess.

Siren awoke to Ganondorf stroking her, she opened her purple eyes and looked up at him. She let out a load purr, she got up with a shake and gave his face a lick. Ganondorf stood up and exited the tent with Siren following, Ganondorf gave Siren a scratch behind her ear before telling her that he needed her to stay here. She growled slightly before pulling away from his hand and jumped up into the tree she had been it yesterday, she laid on the branch and her tailed flicked. _‘Fine! I didn't want to go anyway.’_

Ganondorf laughed at her reaction, he was certain that she was a princess of some sort. He walked back the way he come into the camp to find his horse waiting for him, it snuffled as he come closer and he patted the animal, calming him before getting up onto the horse before heading off with his warriors just behind him. They arrived at the village in a short time to find that the villagers that stayed behind were all standing in the town square, Ganondorf rode up to them. They all bowed to him, he got off his horse and walked around a little.

“King Ganondorf, thank you for coming. The beasts will be here in about an hour.” One of the villagers spoke up, Ganondorf made a motion for the villagers to stand up. They all stood, Ganondorf looked around the village, is wasn’t very big and is was clear that fishing was their life. Ganondorf felt eyes on him, from all different directions.

“You all need to leave, we don’t need you in the way.” Ganondorf stated as he walked toward the docks with his warriors following him. The villagers quickly left, Ganondorf and his warriors all stood with their backs to each other. There was a deep growl before the monstrous cats emerged for the shadows, there was something different about these cats and Siren, they were all different colours but it was more than that, Siren gave off a kinder vibe where as these cat gave off a vibe saying they wanted to killed Ganondorf and his small group. A large brown cat stepped forward, it was slightly larger than the other cats. All of their tails flicking , eyes all on Ganondorf. The large brown cat bared it teeth at the massive man and growled. _‘Where are you keeping our Princess Siren?’_

Ganondorf smiled, so she was a Princess. Well he hasn't planned on giving her up and he still didn’t, she belonged to him and if he had to killed them all to keep her then so be it. The brown cat growled again before attacking.


	4. Snow.

Siren sat in her tree, tail whipping from side to side. Ganondorf had been gone for hours now and Siren was worried, he had told her to stay here and she didn’t want to upset him because he might change him mind and make her his pet. Siren was pulled of her thoughts by someone pulling on her tail, she growled lightly when she saw that is was the children. They were standing on top of each others shoulders to reach her, all of them smiled up at her. “Snow, come play with us!”

  
 _‘Please stop calling me snow?’_ She asked, even though she knew that they would not he able to be heard.

  
“Do you not like the name Snow?” Ganondorf’s voice filled that area, Siren looked around for her King when she saw him pushing though the trees with some other villagers, but she didn't care for the other villagers at that moments. She had jumped off her branch and straight onto Ganondorf, who easily caught her. She purred at him, rubbing her face against his. Ganondorf laughed at the white cat as she wrapped her to large front paws around his neck and licked up the side of his face. “Your village is safe to go back to now.”

  
The villagers cheered, they were all happy but Ganondorf noticed that Siren just placed her head on his shoulder. She was saddened by the fact that her people where gone, Ganondorf gently patted her back. He really had gone soft, normally he wouldn't have cared if he had done something to upset someone. Softly he spoke to her. “We didn't kill most of them, some ran away and we took some capacitive.”

  
 _‘Why?’_ She lifted her head and blinked at him, lilting her head to the side.

  
“Well, they will be good pets if we tame them. And I could hear some of them like I can hear you , so maybe I can change them back after I work out how to change you back.” He expected her to be happy about that but it seemed she didn’t know how to feel. Ganondorf decided to change to subject, he would get everything he want to know from her but it was too early to start trying now. “You didn’t answer me on why you do not like the name Snow?”

  
‘ _I do not know what snow is, it could mean anything.’_ She answered, Ganondorf laughed and Siren just stared at him _. ‘It is something bad! Isn’t it?’_

  
“No.” Ganondorf walked to his tent and sat her down on the bed, she did her best to frown at him.

  
 _‘Then what is it?'_ She asked, her tail flicking behind her. She was slightly annoyed, they had called her Ice too but she didn’t know what that was either. _‘And what is ice?’_   
“It is frozen water.” Ganondorf raised an eyebrow at her, he sat down next to her. She gave him a funny look, Ganondorf figured that she had never seen ice before either. “Where are you from?”

  
 _‘A small sunny Island, we have lots of rain and most of the Island is forest or rolling hills. It is always warm and when it rains it always storms.'_ She explained to him, she could tell that he was interested in what she was saying. _‘Does it have to be cold for water to frozen?'_

“To freeze. Yes, it does have to be cold of water to freeze.” Ganondorf nodded. “So it doesn't get cold where you come from.”

  
 _‘Came from. The Island was destroyed, that is why we are here.’_ Siren laid down, upset over the lost of her home. _‘There was a big earthquake, then a massive wave that sunk the Island.'_

  
Ganondorf patted her, trying to soothe her. She rubbed her head into his hand, purring slightly. Something about him seemed to calm her, she didn't know what but at the same time she didn’t care. She crawled until she was able to place her head on his lap, Ganondorf gave her a scratch on her head. Her purring got louder and she rubbed her head against his hand. She felt and heard him chuckle, before shifting to lay down next to her. He stroked her back as she laid her head on his shoulder, there was a noise outside the tent before a young girl walked in with a bowl of water.

  
“My King, I have came to clean you wounds.” She bowed, Siren's ears pricked up and she looked up at him worried.

  
“Do not worry my pet it is nothing serious.” Ganondorf murmured before getting up, the servant walked over to him before placing the bowl down. She helped him out of his armor and shirt, there was a nasty gash running across the left side of his stomach and a massive bite on his right shoulder. The bite was oozing an unusual coloured pus, Siren jumped and raced over to him. She tried to lick the bite wound only to be smacked down by the servant girl, Ganondorf backhanded his servant sending her flying across the room. “Do not forget your place Hylian.”

  
Siren glared at the girl as she got up and growled as the girl tried to move back over to Ganondorf, Siren walked over to Ganondorf and sat in front of him. She bared her teeth to the girl as she tried to get closer, she could hear Ganondorf laughing behind her.

  
“My King she stopping me to help you.” The servant girl stated, she was struggling to keep her voice level. Ganondorf was getting an annoyed with this servant, he wasn’t an idiot he knew that she wanted to get with him so she could elevate her status and that she saw Siren as a threat to what she thought was progress toward that but she was wrong, Ganondorf had no interest in her, maybe for a screw but that would be it.

  
“Then go find someone else.” Ganondorf growled, waving for the girl to leave. The servant left the tent almost in tears, Siren turned back to Ganondorf. She stood on her back legs and using her nose tried to push the pus out of the bite mark on his shoulder, Ganondorf looked up when he heard the tent being entered. The servant girl returned with a much older Gerudo woman, the young Hylian stepped to the side near the tent opening with her hands in front of her and her head down.

  
“Please excuse me as I tend to the Kings wounds, miss Siren.” The old Gerudo woman bowed to Siren, Siren blinked before dropping down and moving away, she sat down watching the older woman with her tail flicking. Purple eyes following her every moment, making sure that the older woman doesn't hurt the king to much. “Forgive me my King but this will hurt.”

  
Ganondorf nodded and kneel down for the older woman, she took a hold of his shoulder and exanimated it. She took a step back before murmuring some words Siren had never heard before, Ganondorf groaned slightly causing Siren shoot over to his side. The King chuckled faintly, patting her on the head . “It is alright, she is just using magic to get the pus out.”

  
The older woman picked up the bowl with water in it, she walked over to the tent opening and tipped the water out. She turned to the young Hylian, the young Hyrulen straightened up. “Get me a fresh bowl of water.”

  
The young girl raced out, disappearing. The older woman walked back over to Ganondorf and held the bowl up to the bite wound, she muttered something in another language and the pus started to dripped out of the wound and into the bowl. The young Hylian returned with a bowl of water and a cloth, she walked over the Gerudo woman and held up the bowl for her. The older woman muttered something to the Hylian and the older woman used her free hand to take the bowl of water and had the younger female to move to where the garudo woman was, the older woman turned her attention to the gash. She started cleaning it, Ganondorf let out a grunt causing Siren to rub her head against his hand. He chuckled lightly, giving her a scratch behind her ear. She rubbed her head against his leg as if trying to calm him, soothe him. Ganondorf stopped the old lady for a moment and sat down properly, he motioned for Siren to sit in his lap, she did being careful of his wounds. The old lady started cleaning the wound again, she pulled the cloth away after she cleaned it, muttering some words causing the gash to start closing up. Siren pulled back slightly and titled her head before leaning back in and giving it a sniff, Ganondorf could see her trying to frown. “Don't worry pet, it is only healing magic.”

  
 _‘Healing magic?’_ Siren looked up at him, blinking at him.

  
“Do you know what magic is?” Ganondorf asked, Siren nodding.

  
 _‘Magic is dark, it destroys everything it touches.’_ Siren explanation caused Ganondorf to raise an eyebrow.

  
“I believe you have been lied to, my pet.” Ganondorf sounded amused, Siren blinked at him again. “Magic can be dark but it can be light and full of life, just like everything it this world.”

  
Siren titled head as if she was thinking about it. _‘Can you use magic?’_

  
“Yes, my pet, it is what I am going to use to break your curse.” Ganondorf chuckled, he patted her head. She purred with a frown on her face causing the king to laugh. “Do not worry I am the best with using magic.”

  
Siren blinked at him before curling up in his lap, she purred, almost hummed, as if she was thinking. Ganondorf continued to stroke her as the two woman finished up healing his bite wound. The two females bowed to their King and left the pair alone, Ganondorf stood up, lifting Siren up without a problem and carried her to the bed. He sat her down then laid down next to her, she laid down, her head on her paws.

  
“Go to sleep, we head off home tomorrow.” Ganondorf almost whispered, Siren purred before closing her eyes. Within a few minutes her breathing slowed down and she shifted from a cat to a woman, Ganondorf allowed his eyes to wonder over her body. Her pure white her was long, sitting at her knees. Her tan was a dark tan but not as dark as his, it was clear that she spend a lot of time in the sun. She wasn't a small woman, but she wasn't fat, she had wide hips and large breast, a good child birthing body. Ganondorf gently caress her hip causing her hair to fall away, Ganondorf eyes widen slightly when he saw her tattoos, he had seen them somewhere before. They looked like old runes or language long forgotten, he traced the tattoo and realised he recognised one of the runes. It was the word Demise, a slight frown grew on his face. Why was the name Demise on her body? Siren shifted, she tried to move closer to him. Her movement caused her hair to fall off her breast which caught his eye, Ganondorf breath hitched. They were large and round, they looked soft. Her breasts were a lighter colour than her skin, he could see were she would normally have clothes on. Ganondorf wanted to play with her breasts, message them, suck them, and many more things, he could feel himself hardening. Oh the Goddesses did he want to be inside of her but he wanted her to be awake the first time he took her, also if he were to take her right now she would probably wake up causing her to change back, and while he could simply change forms to he did not what to scare her. Ganondorf had a plan, once he changes her back he was going to get her to beg him to take her, make her want him the way he wanted her.

  
“Ganondorf.” Siren sighed, almost lovingly. Ganondorf blinked, she had the voice of a goddess. Yes he had hear her in his head but she didn’t quite sound the same, he guessed that the voice in his head was what she sounded like to herself. Ganondorf lead over and pressed his lips to her forehead, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. With his free hand he grabbed the furs and pulled them over him and Siren, Siren moved so that her head was on his chest, one of her arms wrapped around his neck and a leg wrapped around one of his legs, she pushed her body as close to his as she could get. Ganondorf smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist, he pressed another kiss to her forehead before allow sleep to take him. 


End file.
